


Coming Home

by nekkojuju



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Party, F/M, Fluff, Mystic Messenger References, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekkojuju/pseuds/nekkojuju
Summary: One fluff fluff AFTER PARTY event on Jumin's route.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a bit of Party Spoilers. Read at your own risk lols. 
> 
> This scene flashed in my mind when I was listening to the song "I Do" by 98 Degrees.  
Happy reading!
> 
> ~nekkojuju (^ u w u ^)

The party was clearly a success.

Despite the trouble that the sisters Glam and Sarah Choi left in their wake, not to mention the chaos that followed made by the frenzied reporters who were present there, and also the enraged Chairman Han who immediately left, the party exceeded your expectations. Not only the guests were happy, but you and the RFA were able to set a new record on collected funds for the charities you were supporting.

The ring on your finger felt heavier, probably because of the big chunk of rock in it, obviously wanting your attention. You willingly admired it for the nth time, loving the details of it, a cluster of amethysts with the diamond in the middle. You smiled to yourself as you realized how it symbolizes the love and attention your man was willing to give you. How he promised you his undying love and how, like the glittering diamond in the middle, you now solely hold his affection.

You were in that moment when you felt it.

It was almost funny how you could easily tell who it was.

And where he is...

You turned your head in his direction, as if you heard him call your name. And there you saw him, quite a bit of a distance from where you were, yet his intense gaze still cut through the people and reached you, and like every time you met his gaze, you were breathless in an instant.

It didn't miss you that there were still lots of people trying to hold his attention, asking him all kinds of things. Yet, his gaze was upon you and only you, like you two were the only ones in the room. And while his eyes looked like it screamed the words, "you're mine", he was wearing a fond smile.

It was because of that that made you suddenly utter his name.

"Jumin..."

It was just a breathless, soundless call yet you might as well have shouted it when Jumin's smile disappeared and his expression changed to what was surely and only described as primal hunger.

Distance was nothing to the strong attraction you had with him.

You didn't remove your gaze as you watched him start walking towards you, ignoring the people trying to talk to him. He looked like a lithe panther prowling towards his prey...

Yet, there was not even an ounce of fear in you.

"My love," Jumin said when he reached you. He immediately held your hand and gave each of your knuckles a kiss all the while still giving you that intense gaze.

Your breath hitched and he chuckled, clearly pleased at your reaction. It never ceased to amaze him how you reacted to even his small gestures.

"Father declined the dinner I suggested earlier," he said. His face was not giving anything much but you can clearly see the worry in his eyes.

In an attempt to comfort him, you put his hand holding yours on your cheek. You nuzzled in it for a bit, loving its warmth, then kissed his pulse. You saw Jumin closed his eyes and his shoulders started to relaxed as he sighed.

"Truly you are too good for me, my love."

You smiled at that.

"Give him some time first. What happened was clearly a shock," you said.

"You are, indeed, right again. I will contact him in the morning," he said. He scanned the place and you saw him nod. You looked where he was looking and you saw Zen with Jaehee. You smiled and waved and they did the same. Although Zen looked like he's still pretty miffed at the sudden proposal, you knew that he was happy for you.

"The party will go on for a bit longer, but aren't you tired? Do you want to go home now, my love?"

Home...

The word that sounded so alien to you for many years now sounded so heavenly when Jumin said it. For years of trying to find it, to hear it uttered by the one you love the most was one of the best feelings you felt. Your heart started swelling at the thought of 'home'.

"Yes, please," you said. "But do you mind if we go some place first?"

Jumin got purely curious. "Where to, my angel?"

You grinned.

"A very special place for commoners?"

***

You watched him drink the scenery as you slowly walked towards the small gazebo in the middle of the public garden. Despite the size, it was still a breath-taking view as the small Chinese-styled gazebo rested by a small pond filled with lotus flowers. There were no more people as it was already closed for the public. It was already late at night but the ajussi at the entrance that guarded the place knew you for frequently staying there so he made an exception and let you two in. Jumin saw the entrance fee sign at the window of the small guardhouse and offered to pay way more than what was written but the kind ajussi waved it, saying he's giving it as a treat for seeing you smiling happily with someone. Jumin though, made a mental note of showing his gratitude to the ajussi in the future.

You walked hand in hand in comfortable silence. The gentle breeze was cool to your skin but Jumin's hand was warm. When you reached the gazebo, you sat on one of the built-in long chair. Jumin followed you and sat, too. You sat in companionable silence as you listened to the soft sound of crickets in the distance. You leaned you head on his shoulder and Jumin took your left hand and kissed it.

"This is a nice place," he said.

"Yeah, I love this place," you said. You're happy that he found the place you loved nice.

"Do you go here often?"

"Yes, especially when I need peace," you answered truthfully. "I often sit here and dreamed of dancing with someone I love. Then I'll feel the calm..."

You felt Jumin turn his head towards you. You knew he was trying to see your face. He definitely heard the hint of sadness in your voice. Then you felt him kiss your forehead and stood. Then he knelt in front of you, one hand extended. He looked like a prince.

"May I have this dance then, my princess?"

You giggled and made a curtsy before accepting his hand.

"Why, of course, my prince."

He put your head on his chest and began moving. You could clearly hear his heart, strongly beating and you knew it was for you as you two swayed to the soft breeze and the music of your joined heartbeats. His hold on you was so tender as you slowly danced in the gazebo.

"Can you hear my heart, my love?" Jumin asked. "It speaks only your name."

"My heart speaks yours as well, my Jumin."

You weren't able to see how he closed his eyes as the emotions overwhelmed him because of your words. Oh God, how he loves you so much. Your eyes started to tear as well at all these love for him you're feeling.

Jumin stopped swaying and you looked at him. He started to have a worried expression upon seeing your tears but you just shook your head and smiled. Then you watched as his expression softened even more when he realized that those were happy tears. Another tear escaped and he raised his hand to wipe it with his thumb.

You closed your eyes as he leaned in for the kiss. You knew that logically, the eleven days was just too short to make these feelings possible. But like him, you have been feeling lost all your life... that there's something really missing in you; that you were on constant search for it yet not once you found it. But right now, being in his arms, and as the kiss deepened you felt it. You were certain this time.

You're whole now. You're home.


End file.
